London
Category:Locations | continuity = | image = | aliases = City of London | category = City | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = Europe | country = England | state = | county = | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = Falden Abbey; Glendon Manor; Tower of London | 1st = }} London is a leading global European city. It is the capital and most populous city in the country of England and the extended United Kingdom. It is a world cultural capital and one of the most-visited cities in the world. London has thirty-two boroughs. Films that take place in 19th century London are often identified as being part of the Victoria-era, during which Queen Victoria served as Queen of England from 1837-1901. Popular stories of this subgenre involve mystery and suspense tales as well as horror ranging from Jack the Ripper stalking London's East End to Sherlock Holmes solving mysteries with his trusted buddy, Watson. Points of Interest ; 4 Whitehall Place: This is the former office location of the Metropolitan Police Service commissioner as well as where the original Scotland Yard was located. At one point, Sir Thomas Forsythe, was the director of Scotland Yard. Two of the personnel under his charge was Detective Inspector Evans and Police Constable Harkins. Along with a man named Paul Ames, they consulted about the recent murder of a pedestrian on Goose Lane, which was actually committed a werewolf named Wilfred Glendon. Werewolf of London (1935) ; Bedlington Hotel: In 1935, Doctor Wilfred Glendon turned into a werewolf and killed a chambermaid at the Bedlington Hotel. The murder was later reported to Scotland Yard. ; Falden Abbey: Falden Abbey was an old, abandoned monastery located on the outskirts of London. Paul Ames and Lisa Coombes used to play there when they were children. They reunited as adults in 1935, only this time she was known as Lisa Glendon. Paul and Lisa journeyed out to the abbey to watch the moon rise, but Lisa's husband, Wilfred Glendon, transformed into a werewolf and attacked her. Paul came to her rescue and was able to chase him off by beating him with his walking stick. ; Glendon Manor: Glendon Manor was the estate of Doctor Wilfred Glendon and his wife Lisa. He maintained a private laboratory at the manor in which he studied botany. Doctor Glendon hosted a special function of the Botanical Society whereupon he met the mysterious Doctor Yogami. Later, Wilfred transformed into a werewolf for the very first time in his home. ; Goose Lane: Goose Lane ran very close to the River Thames and bordered an affluent neighborhood as well as one that has been described as one of the worst slums in London. In 1935 werewolf Wilfred Glendon murdered a young blonde-haired woman on Goose Lane. The incident was reported in the London Dispatch the following day. ; London Dispatch: The London Dispatch was a newspaper that was in circulation at least as late as the mid-1930s. The London Dispatch printed a headline story about a young woman who had been savagely murdered by a wild animal on Goose Lane. ; London Zoological Gardens: The London Zoological Gardens was just an average public zoo. Werewolf Wilfred Glendon skulked about some of the animal cages at the zoo, a few of which contained caged wolves. While here, the werewolf attacked and killed the mistress of a zoo guard named Alf. ; Radcliffe Colliery: Radcliffe Colliery was a coal-mining operation in England. It was owned by the wealthy Radcliffe family. Business partner and family cousin Richard Cobb sought control of the company and the family fortune. He murdered Michael Radcliffe deep in the mines and then conspired with a miner named Willie Spears to implicate Michael's brother, Geoffrey. Geoffrey Radcliffe was sent to prison, but with the aid of a man named Frank Griffin and his invisibility formula, he was able to escape and became the Invisible Man so that he could solve his brother's murder and clear his name. After interrogating Willie Spears (who had been promoted to superintendent of the colliery following the incident), Geoffrey learned that Richard was responsible for his brother's death. He confronted Richard several times. Their last altercation took place at the colliery itself. Cobb tried to escape from the Invisible Man by climbing atop a coal car as it was moving up an external escalator. The two men fought and Geoffrey was injured by a lucky gunshot from a Scotland Yard inspector's revolver. Richard however, was unable to extricate himself from the coal car before it was dumped onto the ground several feet below. Before dying from the fall, Richard confessed to murdering Michael Radcliffe. ; River Thames: The River Thames flows through southern England. It is the longest river entirely in England and the second longest in the United Kingdom. A woman named Miss Ettie Coombes owned a large estate that was on the bank of the River Thames. She commented about how she loved smelling the breeze coming off the river and that it helped her to sleep at night. ; Tower of London: The Tower of London is a castle structure located in the city of London on the shore of the River Thames. It is also known as Her Majesty's Royal Palace and Fortress. It was constructed by William the Conqueror circa 1066 as a fortification during the Norman Conquest. The Norman Bishop of Durham, Ranulf Flambard, converted the Tower of London into a prison in 1100. It remained as such until the year 1952. In addition, the tower has been used as treasury and an armory. In film, it is has been used a the setting where the evil Richard III, Duke of Gloucester, systematically eliminated rival claimants to the throne of England in the 15th century, by having them imprisoned, tortured and murdered. Tower of London (1939)Tower of London (1962) Films that take place in * 28 Days Later (2002) * Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery (1997) * Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (1920) * Dracula (1992) * Dracula A.D. 1972 (1972) * European Vacation (1985) * Invisible Man Returns, The (1940) * League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, The (2003) * Man Who Knew Too Much, The (1956) * Richard III (1955) * Satanic Rites of Dracula, The (1973) * Thor: The Dark World (2013) * Tower of London (1939) * Tower of London (1962) * Werewolf of London (1935) * Wolfman, The (2010) Notes * 2001: A Space Odyssey author and screenwriter Arthur C. Clarke moved from Somerset to London in 1936 where he joined the British Interplanetary Society. Characters from Note: The following is a list of characters known to reside in . It does not necessarily mean that they were born there. External Links * at Wikipedia * at the Holosuite * at the Horror House * at the TV Database References Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:England Category:28 Days Later (2002)/Miscellaneous Category:Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery (1997)/Miscellaneous Category:Destroy All Monsters (1968)/Miscellaneous Category:Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (1920)/Miscellaneous Category:Dracula (1992)/Miscellaneous Category:Dracula A.D. 1972 (1972)/Miscellaneous Category:European Vacation (1985)/Miscellaneous Category:Invisible Man Returns, The (1940)/Miscellaneous Category:League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, The (2003)/Miscellaneous Category:Man Who Knew Too Much, The (1956)/Miscellaneous Category:Richard III (1955)/Miscellaneous Category:Satanic Rites of Dracula, The (1973)/Miscellaneous Category:Thor: The Dark World (2013)/Miscellaneous Category:Tower of London (1939)/Miscellaneous Category:Tower of London (1962)/Miscellaneous Category:Werewolf of London (1935)/Miscellaneous